Hero
by Bloody Englishman
Summary: Inspired by DBZ and the song "Hero". After struggling with himself and his crimes, a young man learns what love is, and what it takes to be a hero.
1. Prolouge

I do not own DBZ, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. I simply find them cool. This fanfiction is different than most fanfiction...thingies. This story is inspired by DBZ (not about it), and the song "Hero", by Chad Kroger and Josey Scott. (Both of whom are really great artists.) Ahem! This story takes place in a world much like our own. Only more....futurey. Okay, so it's alot different. Humans live on many, many different planets spread all throughout the stars, with many other space beings. However, in one dark corner of the universe, (which is ironic, since most of outer space is black) an empire has slowly emerged. Led by a man named Xeron, this empire has begun to take control of planets, increasing its territory. This isn't exactly war, though. Most of the control takes place in political forums, under the guise of peace and other such peaceful stuff. The few areas of resistence, those who see through the evil plot, are taken care of by the empire's elite army. This army, composed of volunteer recruits, are all incredible powerful and gifted in the arts of fighting. They are, of course, compensated accordingly. This story revolves around one such recruit. One of both phenominal power and a strange, sorrowful destiny.

"This is the story of a hero. One who didn't even know he was. But, I guess that's how heroes are. They become them when they have to. This is the story of how one young man learned that heroes aren't born....they're made."

Sitting alone in the corner, the young man finished putting on his spacesuit. After fixing his helmet on, he stretched out a bit, trying to clear his mind.

"Hey, you're the one, aren't you? You're Kly!"

Kly looked up. One of the younger recruits was standing beside his seat. "Yeah. Why?"

"Wow. So you're the one whose going to become an officer, huh? You'll be one of the youngest, right?" Kly nodded. "Awesome! I can't wait to take my test."

"Why? Why would anyone want anything to do with this empire?"

"Huh? You're confusing me. I thought you were going to become an officer."

"Yeah, I am." Kly tried to turn away.

"So, why are you, if you hate it here so much?"

"Money."

"What kind of reason is that?"

"Reach me my stuff a sec, would ya'?" The recruit did as he was told. Kly reached into the bag, and took out a photo. "This is my family. That's my mom and dad, and my little sister." Kly pointed as he spoke. His father had brown hair with red streaks and dark, green eyes, just like Kly. His mother had brown hair, and his sister red. The girls both had hazel eyes. "A few years ago, my dad died from a horrible bone disease."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"He was an amazing fighter. I learned everything I know from him. I hated to see him go. Of course, things started to get rough for my family. Without dad, we had little money. Mom and I took jobs, but that wasn't enough. Soon, old debts began to catch up with us, and we were in big time trouble. That's when I got the idea to join the army. I'e been sending most of my money home to help them. That's why I want to be an officer. They get paid twice as much. Soon, I'll be able to pay off our debts, and I can quit and go home to them."

".....That's some story."

"Recruit Kly! Report to the bridge immediately for the final phase of your officer's exam!" Blared the loudspeaker.

"Gotta go."

"Good luck!"

Kly entered the ship's control room and saluted the superiors. They looked over his suit, making sure he could go out into space. After giving him the okay, he approached the captain's chair to receive his orders.

"Kly, congratulations on making it this far. We have a surprise for your finnal exam."

"Surprise?"

"Yes. May I present, Commander Xeron!" Kly turned to see the empire's head enter through a set of double doors. He dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Rise." Kly stood. "So you're Kly? I've heard alot about you. They say you're one of the strongest recruits we've ever had."

"Thank you." Kly was examining Xeron's face. Though he was the head of the empire, Kly had never met him before. Xeron's sharply cut goatee and long, black hair seemed like something out of a strange dream, since Kly had only seen them on posters and on TV. His bright, purple eyes pierced into him. Xeron stood very tall, with a true warrior's build. His broad shoulders were accompanied by a flowing, black and red cape (the red very light, much like his skin).

"Shall we proceed to the docking bay?" Kly followed closely behind Xeron.

"So, what exactly is my final test?"

"We are currently over a small planet called Glekia. The people there have been organizing and rebelling against us. Several of our men have even killed. We fear that a war could break out, and we can't allow that to happen."

"They deserved to die." Kly thought to himself. "Oh yeah, war would be afwul. People might actually realize your empire is nothing but a bunch power-hungry lowlifes."

"In order to maintain peace, we must destroy them. For the safety of all in the empire."

"Of course." Kly lied.

"This will be your final test. Destroy the planet Glekia, and you will be an officer." Xeron stopped at the door. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Kly stepped through the door, hearing it slam shut behind him. The air was quickly drained from the room, and the outer door opened. Kly gentley floated out into the grand emptiness of space. He drifted out, away from the ship.

"Kly," someone said through his earpiece, "Glekia is straight ahead."

"Roger." Kly shot forward, flying steadily. He stopped a few mintues later, then peered down at the planet which was unaware of it's impending devestation. He savered the scenery a moment, admiring the calm waters and serene clouds. "Alright," he thought, "better give those creeps a show. Sorry you guys, gotta do what I gotta do." Kly put his hands together and gathered up his energy. An aura began to surround him, as a bright ball of light formed in his hands. The ball grew larger, as Kly prepared for his attack. "Ahhh.....Kamehameha!!!" Kly fired an immense beam of energy towards the planet. Xeron and the others watched on as the blast dove into the planet, releasing an enormous explosion.

"Way to go, Kly!"

"Congrats, Kly."

"A 24-year old officer. Who would'a guessed?" Kly smiled as he strolled down the hall of the base. Glancing at the officer's ensignia on his collar, he could almost take pride in what he had done. As he approached the mail desk, the official turned around to greet him.

"Hey, Kly, great job today. You're the talk of the whole base."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Any mail for me?"

"Uh-huh. You got a letter from your Mom in today." The man handed it to him. Kly turned to go to his quarters. He tore the letter open and began to read as he walked.

"Dear Kly,

"You're sister and I miss you so much. We cannot wait to see you again, honey. You're letters have been the only thing to keep us going.

But, something wonderful has happened. Your distant uncle has left us an inheritence! Since we were his next of kin, we received his entire fortune! Kly, we were able to pay off all the debts. You don't have to fight for that horrible empire anymore. But please, don't come home right away. We're coming to see you. It'll take us a few days, so please be patient. By the time you get this letter, we'll have already made our major stopover. We have to make a stop on a small planet called Glekia." Kly froze. "We'll be staying there a few days. You can probably contact us there. See you soon.

With all of my love,

Mom"

Kly stood still as many others brushed past him. His mouth hung open and he couldn't move. Not even blinking, Kly thought about what he had done.

"No. This can't be happening. IT CAN'T BE!!!!!" Kly screamed as he turned and ran. Not looking ahead, not caring who he pushed out of his way, and with tears in his eyes, Kly bolted for the exit. "NO!!!!!" He tripped and fell to the ground. Everyone around stopped and stared as he sat on his knees, his arms wrapped around his head, weeping into his lap. "No. No."


	2. I am so high, I can hear heaven

In a smokey bar room, a lonely figure sat at the far stool. Downing a drink from his bottle, the man stared blankly at the wall.

"Who's the new guy?" Asked someone at the other end of the bar.

"Dunno." Answered the bartender. "He showed up in town a few days ago. Been comin' in here everyday since. A drifter, I guess."

"Weird." They continued to watch the young man, as he gazed into nothingness. "Anybody ever said anything to 'em?"

"Nope. Guess they're all afraid."

"He is kinda' muscular for a little guy." The man got up and walked over to him. "Hey, stranger, what brings ya' to such a small place like Rudion?" The man didn't answer. "Quiet, huh? Well, what's yer' name?"

".......Kly."

"Well, good to meet cha', Kly!" The man extended his hand. Kly looked at it, looked up at the man, then turned back to the wall. "Hey, boy, I was talkin' to you! Don't you got any manners?!" Kly took another drink, ignoring the obviously drunk man. "Why....you no-good....If yer' wantin' a fight, you found it! It never lost a fight, yet!" The man swung at Kly, landing a punch square on his cheek. "Owwww!" The man yelled out in pain. Kly put his drink down and stood. "What happened?" Kly continued his emotionless stare. The man threw another punch, which Kly easily dodged. He grabbed the man by his wrist, and flung him over his shoulder, straight through a table behind him. Kly put a few bills down on the bar and headed towards the door.

"Hold on, a minute!" The bartender ran over to Kly. "Who are you? No one around here's every beat Duke. Then you come in, take one of his best shots, and whip him like it was nothing. How?"

"He's got a big mouth and a short temper. I just cooled him off a bit."

"But.....where'd you come from?"

"Nowhere." Kly turned and began towards the door again.

"Are you one of the empire's soldiers?"

".....What if I am?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but we don't want you people here." Everyone in the bar had silenced and turned to look at the two. "So far, the empire's ignored our little planet. Please, we don't want any trouble."

Kly smiled. "I used to be with the empire. I quit about a year ago. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just passing through."

__

I am so high, I can hear heaven.....

Kly hovered high above the town, gazing down at it. "So, this is home for now. It'll do, I guess." He closed his eyes and began to think. Visions of his mother's smile and his sister's laugh filled his mind. Faintly, he could remember his father training him. It seemed so long ago. Then, it all vanished in a gigantic explosion. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. "God, what am I doing?" Kly watched on as the people went about their everyday business. "They're completely unaware, aren't they? They don't realize they could die at any time. They don't see how fleeting life is." Suddenly, a slight smell caught his nose. "Huh? What's that?" The smell began to get stronger. "Smoke." Kly spun around. There, a few blocks away, Kly could see a building completely ablaze. Fire trucks raced to extinguish the flames, but were doing no good.

"Oh, that's great." Kly watched on as fire consumed everything around. The firefighters had begun to stop and move away from the building, knowing there was nothing they could do. "I wonder..." Kly began to concentrate. He tried to sense inside the building. It was very small, but there was a single power inside it. A very small life force. Kly knew someone was in there. "Oh, no. That must be hell for them." Kly began to turn away from the fire, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to stay. He couldn't bear to do nothing. _Whoa, but heaven..._ "Aw, man." Kly powered up and darted towards the building. It didn't take long at all for Kly to shoot past the fire trucks, leaving a burst of wind behind him. He smashed straight through the wall, soaring through the intense flames. He floated around in the room, trying to locate the person. Just as he began to lock on to the spot, he heard a woman's scream.

"Help!!!!!! Please, someone!!!!! Help!!!!!!!" The voice began to cough violently. Kly swooped downward, kicking the floor down. Wasting no time, Kly zoomed through flames and into the next room. The woman was on her knees, coughing into her shirt, struggling to breathe. Not even stopping, Kly grabbed her in one arm and continued flying. As he approached the window, the ceiling caved in, raining a chunk of burning ceiling down on them. The girl screamed, while Kly held his free hand up, releasing a burst of energy, instantly destroying the debris. The girl had silenced in awe of what was going on. Kly flew through the smoke of his own blast, only to send another ball of energy at the wall. Again, he darted through the blast and out of the building. He rose up into the air, a few yards above the building. Looking down, he saw that everyone else had evacuated the area. He couldn't sense anyone nearby, either. Kly released a tremendous wave of energy from his hand. It blew like a raging wind, causing the building to implode, smothering itself and the fire. Kly continued through the air, slowing down a bit, realizing he hadn't stopped since he had first took off.

He looked down at the girl, who was holding on tight around Kly's chest with her face buried in his shoulder. He began to descend slowly towards the street. "My....my hero." Kly's eyes bulged. He began to breathe heavier. The two quickly landed on the ground, as the girl's purple hair blew into his face. He sat her on her feet and backed up a few steps.

"What did you say? What did you call me?" People had begun to gather around. They stood around the two of them, whispering amongst themselves.

The girl has wiping black soot from her cheeks and tears from her eyes. "You...you saved me. Who are you?"

"I....I...."

"I just....oh my God. I just want to thank you so much." She stretched her arms out and began walking towards Kly.

"No, stop." He put his hands up and backed away. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not." Kly turned his head away. His mind instantly returned to that day, around a year ago. He thought about what his mother and sister must have been thinking, just before his Kamehameha had hit. "I'm no hero."

"What are you talking about? You saved my life!"

"No!" Kly took off. He flew up into the air, quickly fleeing the people. He got a few hundred feet away before he began to slow down. "What does she mean? A hero? Me?..............No. That's not......I'm not....."

__

...no heaven don't hear me....

Kly flopped onto the bed of his hotel room. With his head buried into the pillow, he tried to think about something else, besides what happened earlier. Thinking there might be something on TV, he sat up and grabbed the remote. However, the only thing on were news broadcasts.

"Hello, I'm Trish Takata, reporting live from downtown. Authorities are still checking out the scene of the raging fire that engulfed a local apartment building, earlier today. The latest reports say the fire was caused by some sort of gas leak. But it seems that the major story isn't the fire, though."

"What?" The report had caught Kly's attention.

"It seems several individuals have reported a man flying in and saving this girl." The reporter walked over to the same girl Kly had rescued.

"Oh, no."

"I'm here with a Miss Tressa Lan, who was caught in the inferno, and was rescued by an unknown person. Miss Lan, could you tell us what you were doing in the building when the fire broke out?"

"Well, I was visiting some friends on the third floor. I took the elevator up, but when I got there, no one was home. Pretty soon, the fire began to light up everything in sight. It must've started from one of the lower floors, 'cause the stairwell was completely ablaze."

"What happened then?"

"I was calling out for help, but everyone else must've evacuated already. I was starting to feel faint from all the smoke. That's when he appeared."

"Could you please describe what happened?"

"I was about to pass out, when I heard a loud crash from one of the other rooms. Before I knew it, he was carrying me out. He was so fast, I didn't even see him coming. And he flew! It was amazing. Well, we were coming up on a window, when part of the roof caved in. But this guy just help up his hand and fired this huge blast! The next thing I knew, we were outside, flying up above the building. That's when he released another huge burst of wind, or something, from his hand. It crushed the building and put out the fire! He flew me away from the site and landed. But, as I was trying to thank him, he flew off."

"This isn't happening." Kly put his face into his hands.

"That's truly incredible. Did you get to see what he looked like?"

"Yeah. He was about 5' 7" I'd guess. He was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans." Kly looked down, seeing the exact same outfit on himself. "He also wore a red bandana. Oh, and his hair! He had brown hair with red streaks. I don't know if it was dyed or not. And his eyes! He had really dark green eyes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems we have breaking news on this man? We will now go to our correspondent, Mike Iro. Mike?" The scene cut to another reporter, this one standing in a bar.

"No, no, please, no." Kly begged.

"I'm here with local tavern-owner, uh, what's your name, sir?"

"Just call me Scruffy, son."

"Um...yes. Mr....Scruffy, you say you have key information on this unknown man."

"That's right. He came into my bar, just yesterday. Got into a fight with ole' Duke, and whipped 'em good!"

"Shut up, Scruffy!!" Duke yelled from behind. His arm was in a sling, and his hand was bandaged, apparently hurt from hitting Kly's face.

"Well, he did! I tell ya', that guy was somethin' else. Said he used to be a soldier with the empire! But, I guess you can see that don't matter none. Not after what he did today."

"Did you happen to get a name, sir?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Duke, what was that feller's name again?!"

"He said it was Kly!"

"They didn't." Kly's jaw hung open. "Oh crap, they just gave my name."

"Thank you for the help, gentlemen. This is Mike Iro reporting. Back to you, Trish."

"Thanks, Mike. Well, there you have it, ladies and gentleman. A young man named Kly, some sort of hero?"

"I'm not a hero!!" Kly yelled at the TV.

"If you have any further details on this man, please contact us here at Channel Nine News. We will keep you posted on further details as..."

"Kly!" Tressa grabbed for the microphone. "Thank you, Kly! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Kly turned off the TV.

"Man, what is with this town!?"

"Commander Xeron, I have news." One of the officer's bowed before the empire's head.

"What have you found out?"

"It seems that a large source of metals have been detected deep inside a small planet called Shorus. The planet's population is somewhat low. It only has one major city. A place called Rudion. The metals would be perfect for constucting weaponry and armor, sir."

"I see. Have we begun steps to obtaining them?"

"Not yet, sir. We were awaiting you're approval."

"Very well. Send an officer and a few recruits to this Rudion. Have a talk with their officials. If there is any kind of refusal or aggression, I permit them to use force in taking the planet."


	3. Someone Once Told Me

The town was in bustle. Everyone was rushing about, heading off to work or school. Sitting on the edge of a building, Kly gazed down at them. A gust of wind sent a newspaper flying through the air. Kly reached out and snatched it. Unfolding it, he read the headline: "Mysterious Hero Saves Young Girl." In frustration, Kly wadded the paper up and threw it off the building.

"I don't understand these people. Do one good deed, and your branded as some sort of hero." Kly stared up at the sky. "I'm no hero. I....I'm a murderer." He closed his eyes. "Mom. Sis. I'm sorry. I really messed up. I know there's no excuse for what I did. I'm.." _...that love would all save us._ "....Father. I know that I've failed you, Dad. I'm sorry." Kly took in a deep breath and sighed. "I just wish that I could.....that I could..."

Kly turned and looked around the scenery. "Maybe I should. Maybe I could be their protector. Maybe I need to let go?" His mind returned to that horrific explosion. "No. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to reside in a place like this. These people are all so....so good. I don't belong here. If they need a hero, then they're going to have find someone else. That's not me." Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the air. Kly spun around to see flashes of light in the distance. "Isn't that City Hall?" Kly focused, trying to sense what was going on. "It's.....the empire. Empirial soldiers are her." Without hesitation, Kly took off.

"Stop!! Please, stop." The man was kicked again by the soldier.

"Are you ready to sign, yet?" The recruit snickered.

"Please, can't you just leave us be? What would the empire want with our planet?" The recruit knocked him to the ground again.

"It won't do you any good to resist." A much taller man approached from behind. "Just sign the treaty, and no harm will come to you." The officer raised his hand. "Otherwise...."

"That's enough!!!" Everyone turned to see Kly. "Let them go."

"Who's this guy?" Another of the recruits asked.

"Let's waste him!" A third suggested.

"Now, calm down." The officer walked up, running his hand through his short, red hair. "He doesn't seem to be a threat."

"Kly." The man got up off the ground. "It's Kly. Oh, thank goodness."

"Kly?" The officer stroked his chin. "That name sounds familiar."

"What's going on?" Kly asked.

"We were just having some negotiations with the mayor here. It seems he isn't willing to join with the empire."

"I don't blame him. Everyone knows you're all just a bunch dictators."

"Oh, really." The officer smiled. "Destroy him."

The three recruits took off flying at Kly. He stood motionless, waiting for them. They all struck at once, but none landed a blow. Two of them turned around, to see the third with Kly's fist planted in his jaw.

"What the....Get 'em!!!!" The two fired energy blasts through the air, each exploding on impact. The smoke cleared, and Kly stood unscaved. "But....how?" Kly grabbed the recruit by the hair and threw him at the other two. They jumped out of the way as their buddy crashed into a car. Turning about, one was met by Kly's foot. Kly turned in mid-air, and delivered another kick to the other one. Both of them dropped to the ground.

"Hmmmmm....so you've got some moves." The officer began towards Kly. "Let's see how you handle this!" He flung a ball of energy towards Kly. With a simple flick of his wrist, Kly swatted the blast back at him. The officer shieled himself with his arms as his own blast burst. He looked up, seeing Kly stare back at him with a nonchalant expression on his face. "You....I'll get you!!!" The officer charged head on at Kly, who lept high into the air. "Errr!!!" The officer flew up after him. They met in the air, hovering above the city. "Who do you think you are?"

Kly smiled. "Come and find out." He charged at Kly, throwing incredibly fast punches. With seemingly no effort, Kly dodged every blow.

"Hold still!" The man took a punch from Kly right on the nose. "Ahhh!!!"

"Is that all of you've got? Some officer."

"That's it!!!!" The man powered up, surrounding himself with his energy field. He attacked relentlessly, throwing brutal punches and kicks. With only one hand, Kly blocked all the attacks. The man rose into the air, but Kly flew even higher. The officer unleashed a frenzy of energy blasts, as Kly darted in different directions to evade them. The officer flew head on at Kly, powering up a massive punch. With all his strength, he swung his fist, and Kly caught it. "How did you do that? How could you be so..." He looked into his eyes. "It's....it's you." The officer jumped back. "You're him. You're Kly Drogan. The empire's youngest officer. Now I remember." He back away slowly, then smiled. "Yes, that's right. You quit right after becoming an officer. You ran away." Kly's eyebrows jut down in anger. "What happened, Kly? You left after destroying that planet. We all heard about it. How you killed your own family. What's wrong? Too weak to handle it." Kly grit his teeth. "You aren't good enough to be an officer. You don't have what it takes!!" He flew at Kly, landing a punch. The officer unleashed punches and kicks, each one finding their mark. He grabbed Kly by the hair, held his head down, and gathered energy into his other hand. "You don't deserve that kind of power!!!"

All of a sudden, Kly's power erupted, knocking the officer back. His body glowed as the energy field around him grew stronger. "How dare you speak of what you don't know!!!" Kly clenched his fist, and lightning seemed to surge though his hand.

"Incredible." The man uttered, as Kly fired an awesome blast at him. "AHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as the blast tore him apart. Kly began to calm as he lowered his power level. He hovered back down to the ground. There, the people had gathered. The were silent for a moment, then a monstrous clapping could be heard. They were all cheering and applauding.

"What?" Kly looked around in amazement. Without even thinking about it, Kly had commited another noble act. And now, they were cheering him on. "What is this feeling? What am I getting from these people?" Kly wondered as the townspeople began chanting his name. _But how can that be? _"Is it.....love?"

"Commander Xeron, there is news from Shorus."

"Have they signed our treaty?"

"No, sir. Quite the contrary."

"What do you mean?"

"Our squad has been....defeated."

"Defeated!? How?"

"One of the recruits survived and got back to the ship. He reports that a single man was able to easily destroy our men."

"Do we know who it was?"

"Yes, sir. It seems it was....."

"Yes?"

"....a young man named....Kly Drogan."

Xeron stood and walked over to the glass wall, gazing out into space. "Kly Drogan. So, he is still alive. Astounding."

"What should we do, sir?"

"......Summon Captain Jerim. He and myself will go."


	4. Look What Love Gave Us

(Sorry for the update delay. And if I spelled Kamehamaha wrong. Try and enjoy anyway.)

"Sir, we are approaching Shorus." The recruit said to Xeron.

"Very well. Ready the transport. Captain Jerim and I will go alone."

"Yes, sir." The recurit bowed. Once he had left, Xeron turned to the thickly-built man next to him.

"Do you think you can handle him on your own?"

Jerim smiled through his dry lips. "No problem." Running a hand through his hair (a very light blue, in comparrison to his skin), he smiled with confidence. "One more rebel down."

Kly smiled as he gazed down at the city. In such a short time, he had gained a new perspective on this place and its people. It seemed strange to Kly, but these people honestly seemed to care.

"They love me. Love me? It's because I saved them. They still think I'm...." He paused. "Then what about the crimes? There've been a few robberies and other outbursts. But, they never asked for my help. Come to think of it, they never asked me to help at all. Maybe....maybe it's me. Maybe I save them because....because I want to return that love. Because I want to be loved." Kly shook his head. "What would they say if they knew? If they knew about some of the things I've done. I wouldn't be their hero anymore, would I? But, still......they love me. I'm there for them, and they're there for me." Kly shuddered all of a sudden. A strange chill ran up his spine. Closing his eyes, he began to focus intently. It didn't take much concentration, however, to sense the two enormous powers that were approaching the town. "Who are they? Empirial soldiers, no doubt, but these two are way stronger. Their power levels must be two or three million at least, and it feels like they're surpressing it." Kly could easily feel their movements. They were rapidly approaching the town from the south. They weren't moving as fast as they could, so Kly assumed they were in some sort of transport. Just as he was about to take off, he stopped on the building's edge. "What am I doing? I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not." He thought a moment. "But....what if....they're here for me? What if I'm bringing this empirial scum here?" Looking out of the town he had grown to love, at the place he dared to call home, Kly took off, hoping he could make it in time.

"This is Rudion?" Captain Jerim looked at the street through the transport's window. "Not much to say about it, huh?"

"It's not what's on the outside that matters." Xeron responded.

"Still...." Jerim continued to gaze out at the bustling city. "Should I try and flush our boy out?"

"Certainly." Xeron said with a smile. Jerim exited the vehicle and looked around. He hovered up into the air, spying a large building.

"There's a nice one." Holding up his hand, Jerim channeled an energy ball. He took aim at the building, smiled, and hurled the blast.

__

A world full of killing....

"No!!!" The blast flew at the building, as Kly rushed in. Delivering a swift kick, he knocked the blast high into the air. Turning back, Kly saw his smiling adversary. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, you must be Kly."

"And you?"

"The name's Captain Jerim. The empire's been havin' some problems with you, little man."

Kly smiled. "Let me guess. You've been sent here to take care of those problems, right?"

"You got it." Jerim began to rise into the air. "I'll give you a choice. Come and fight, or I come and get you." Jerim flew up above the city.

"Can't refuse an invitation like that." Kly followed after him. Both floated high above the city. The two warriors stared each other down. After a few seconds, Kly launched a quick blast at Jerim. The captain didn't move, letting the blast come right at his face. Then, at the last second, he easily swatted it away.

"What?"

"Hahahaha!! Do you really think you can contend with the empire's second-in-command?" Jerim began to laugh.

"Second-in-command? They must really be worried about me." The thought made Kly laugh as well.

"Huh? What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the empire's more foolish than I thought."

"What?! You....that's enough out of you." Jerim vanished from sight, moving at a phenominal speed. Kly spun around, blocking Jerim's oncoming kick. "What? How did you?" Jerim threw rapid punches, each of which Kly blocked with ease. Jerim launched a kick toward Kly, who pulled a few backflips and stopped, hovering in the air.

"Who is this guy?" Jerim thought. "Definitely no ordinary soldier. He doesn't even seem human."

"What's wrong?" Kly yelled. "Scared?"

"Errrr...I've had just about enough out of you, punk!" Jerim surrounded himself with an energy field, raising his power level. "No more games!" Jerim charged at Kly, who couldn't react to the incredibly quick, hard punch. Kly's body spiraled toward the street below, smashing into the pavement. Jerim thrust out his hand, with fingers closed, and fired an attack. The orange ball crashed into Kly, ripping the pavement apart with the explosion. As the smoke cleared, Kly forced himself up. He glanced around the street, watching the people running in terror.

"Gotta keep him busy." He whispered to himself. Standing upright, he clutched his side, seemingly in pain. "Hey, Jerim!! Take..." Kly gathered power, as both of his fists began to shine. "...This!!" He fired a beam from crossed hands. The attack rose rapidly into the air, heading straight for Jerim. Just as he was about to be struck, Jerim punched forward, and began holding off the attack with a single hand.

"Hahahahaha!!! Kly, you fool! You can't contend with me! You're not even exhibiting five million! I could crush you like a bug!" Jerim began to form a blast in his hand. The ball grew larger, until it was holding off the beam, rather than Jerim's hand. "You are nothing!!!" Jerim launched the blast down, which easily parted Kly's beam. It exploded right at his hand, sending flame and smoke down the street in a burst. Climbing up from the dust, Kly wobbled as he stood. The last few people were scurrying away.

"Almost." Kly thought. "Just a little longer." Kly gathered up his strength, then let loose with an onslaught of blasts. His rapid fire technique hurled blast after blast at Jerim, each nailing its target. The attack formed a hazy veil which filled the sky. Finishing up with one giant attack, Kly began to catch his breath. He glanced about once more, and sighed in relief. Everyone had evacuated the area. He could only sense Jerim, and one other power. Before he had time to lock onto the second soldier, Jerim tore out of the smoke at blinding speed. Kly felt a heavy fist bury into his stomach.

__

...and blood spilling...

Jerim smirked at the sticky redness that had splattered onto his arm, and was trickling down the corner of Kly's mouth. "Had enough?" He mocked, as Kly hung limp on his fist.

".....Ha.....ha.....hahahaha!!!" Jerim was astounded at the young man's laughter. "Hahahaha!!!"

"What! What's wrong with you?!"

Kly looked up, still hanging from the fist. "You're a fool." He reached up, and wiped the blood from his face with a wrist. "You really thought you had me, huh?"

"What?!"

"Hahahaha! Hiding my power from you was easy. Just buying time until the people could get away. And you feel for it, too." Kly cluthched Jerim's wrist as he hopped to the ground. Jerim's face contorted in both pain and astonishment, as Kly twisted his arm. "I've been going easy this whole time."

"You're bluffing." With that, Jerim felt a quick, brutal punch between his eyes that knocked him back several feet. "Ahhh!!! What...what...what are you?!!" Jerim charged up his energy field. "You were at two million just now! How could you increase your level so fast?!" The aura grew more intense, as Jerim focused all his strength. "No! I'm not scared of you! Let's so you handle my full power!!!" Jerim charged with a punch, but hit only air. Kly moved easily to the side, and delivered a kick to his chest before leaping to the far end of the street.

"Full power, huh? You're at what, sixteen million?"

"What? But...you can sense....that closely...."

"Well, I'll just have to power up, myself." Kly took a fighting stance, and a brutal wind followed, sending the pieces of loose pavement flying. "It's been a while sense I had to go higher than half my max."

"Ah....ah..." Jerim couldn't believe it. Kly was powered up to around twenty million. "No. It's a trick. You won't fool me again!!" He charged, throwing a frenzy of punches. Kly dodged nearly all of them, deflecting the others with one hand. The two warriors rose into the air as they fought. "How is this possible?!!! I am an elite soldi...." He was silenced by a jab to the gut. Kly hovered back as Jerim gasped for air. "You...you little...I'll kill you!!!!" Jerim struck forward with blazing fists, only to meet a flying kick with his face. Kly somersaulted down to a nearby rooftop.

"I'm finished with you." Kly yelled as he turned to face Jerim. He brought his hands to his side and powered up. "Kamehame...."

"Never!!! Never will I lose to an insolent kid!!!!" Jerim charged up every last scrap of power he had, and let loose with a gargantuan orange beam.

"HA!!!!" Kly's kamehameha wave ripped through the air, pushing Jerim's attack back without slowing down.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Jerim screamed out in agony. The blast shot past him, picking him up and carrying him off. The screams soon subsided, as his body disintegrated in the blast. Kly looked up, watching his attack stream off into the sky. He hovered down to the ground, making sure no one had gotten hurt. As he was dusting himself off, he could hear clapping. Spinning around, he saw a tall figure approaching from the rubble.

"Well done, Kly. You seem even stronger than the last time."

"That voice." Kly was stunned, but knew exactly who it was. The man came into the light. "Xeron!"

Xeron smiled. "You remember me. How touching."


	5. That World Never Came

(I am very sorry about the delay in updating. School is not cool. It makes me not want to write. Anyway, I expect to have the last chapter up soon. I hope.)

Kly stood in amazement, staring at Xeron, the empire's unquestioned leader. Xeron continued to smile, the light gleaming off his armor as his black and red cape flapped in the slight breeze.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come to this planet?"

"There are a number of reasons. Originally, it was to conquer it and take what I needed. However, when I learned that you were here, I decided to investigate the matter myself."

"What's so important about me?" Kly said with a smirk. "I left the empire a year ago."

"True. However, I could never forget such a powerful young fighter. You, Kly Drogan, were one of the most gifted soldiers we've ever had. I can't imagine why you would leave all of a sudden." The smile faded from Kly's face, as the one on Xeron's only grew. "Oh, yes, now I remember. There was a slight incident with a planet called Glekia. Do you recall that place, Kly?" Kly didn't answer. He glared at Xeron, his dark green eyes very intense. "Well, of course you do. If I remembered, surely you would. It was your family."

"Shut up!" Kly finally broke his silence. "That's none of your business."

"Hmmmm....I see. Well, Kly, I suggest you stand aside. Unless, of course, you wish to challenge me."

"I'm not letting you leave this planet alive!" Kly charged with a ferocious punch. Pumping lots of energy into the attack, he felt like he could defeat Xeron with this one blow. His thoughts quickly changed as Xeron clutched Kly's fist, stopping him completely.

"Tch, tch, tch. Kly, you disappoint me." Xeron flung Kly easily over his shoulder. Just before smashing into a building, Kly regained his composure and charged at Xeron again. He attempted a brutal kick at the body, but Xeron jumped into the air, and Kly missed the attack all together. Just as he sensed Xeron's movement, he was nailed in the cheek by a hard punch. Kly soared over the ground, colliding with a parked car, ripping it in half. Coming back up to his feet, Kly rubbed his sore jaw.

"This guy's stronger than I thought." Kly mumbled. "I knew he was the strongest fighter in the empire, but I had no idea he was that good."

"Hahaha!! Come now, Kly! Certainly you can do better than that!"

Kly focused his strength. "AHHHHHHHH...." He began yelling at the top of his lungs, gathering up as much energy as possible. Dust and rubble was thrown aside as Kly raised his power level dramatically. "AHHHHH!!!" With a loud roar, Kly shot across the road. Xeron couldn't stop this punch, a devastating uppercut, which hurled Xeron into the air. Kly followed close behind, delivering a quick combo of kicks and punches. Xeron was reeling, as Kly smashed an elbow into his face and launched a energy blast to follow.

Catching his breath, Kly kept his guard up while watching where Xeron had landed. Suddenly, Xeron leapt back up like a flash of light. Both hovered above the city, staring each other down. "That's much better." Xeron complimented him as he dusted off his clothes. "You're fighting at full strength, now, aren't you?"

"Full strength?" Kly asked in a slightly angered tone. "You want to see my full strength?" Kly tightened his fists and brought them to his side. He bean yelling again, as his energy field sent rippling winds out in all directions. "Alright, then! You asked for it!" Kly's power surged, as his growing strength caused Xeron's cape and hair to flow backwards. Without warning, Kly's power erupted, and several of the buildings around him cracked at once. Moving at an undetectable speed, Kly drove his knee into Xeron's stomach. As the empirial leader was trying to make sense out of what had happened, Kly unleashed a furious assault of fists. There seemed to be hundreds of hands, flying all at once, pummeling Xeron in the face, chest, and stomach. Backflipping, Kly caught Xeron on the chin with a kick. As Xeron was launched upward, Kly flew around behind. His opponet's body rushed at him, as Kly readied a another kick. He struck out with a roundhouse, but just as Xeron was flying off again, Kly reached out and grabbed his ankle. He spun around and around, whirling Xeron around like a toy. Finally, he let go, sending Xeron rocketing high up into the air. Kly stretched his arms out, powered up an attack, then threw them forward, firing a powerful blast. The ball of power ripped through the air at remarkable speed. Xeron had just looked up, when the attack caught his chest. The explosion parted the clouds with an immense energy field. The sky lit up with a bright flash, as the explosion's edge neared a few building tops.

Kly smiled at his accomplishment. "Can't say I didn't warn him." He turned his attention to the city below. "There. It's over. You're safe, now."

"Very impressive." Kly spun around in a panic. Xeron hovered there before him, nearly untouched, save a few tears in his cape and scratches on his armor. "Yes, not bad at all. You peeked at around.......twenty...no, twenty-two million." Kly gasped at both Xeron's endurance and his accuracy. "I must say, you're probably the strongest fighter I've ever faced." Kly was speechless. "Hmm...oh, I suppose it's my turn now, isn't it?" Before Kly could answer, a fist rammed itself into his face. Xeron caught Kly by his hair before he flew off and jerked him into his knee. Kly gasped for air, as Xeron calmly drove his elbow into his shoulder, sending him hurtling to the ground. The pavement seemed to explode, sending chunks flying.

"Pity. I thought I'd finally get to have a real challenge." Xeron pointed down with two fingers. A crimson energy began to gather on their tips, and Xeron fired a barrage of blasts. The ground shatered as the blasts tore it apart. Xeron raised his fingers overhead, then flung down another blast, this one making a huge hole. Before the smoke had even begun to clear, Xeron swooped down into. A smashing sound followed, and Kly's body flew out. Xeron immediately caught up to him. Kly wanted desperately to attack, but the fury of Xeron's punches and kicks prevented him from trying anything. Xeron grabbed Kly by the hair and dragged his face across the street as he flew, ripping up the pavement as he went. Grinning viciously, Xeron turned around and hurled Kly into the side of a building. He and the townspeople watched on as the building crumbled.

"Kly!!!" Someone screamed. "Kly, get up!!" There was silence for a moment, until Kly burst out from the rubble, flinging it all around.

"Well, that didn't take long. You're tougher than I thought."

"Shut up." Kly rubbed his throbbing head, his face scratched and bruised.

"Now, now, Kly. No need to be rude. You're still holding back on me. You can go a little bit higher, right? A few more million, at least. I'm getting bored."

"I said SHUT UP!!!" The remaining rubble spiraled around his body as he powered up. Kly grit his teeth, and sent the debris rocketing into the air. The ground began to shake and crack. "Everyone leave right now!" Kly commanded of the people. Still dumbstruck, the people began running for their lives.

"Where's everybody going?" Xeron asked sarcastically. He smiled a sick smile and held up his hand, charging an energy attack. "The party is just getting started."

"No. You monster." Kly looked at Xeron with contempt. He was still charging up to full power, and at the moment couldn't stop him. "Don't!" Xeron released the blast. Kly watched in horror as screams filled the air and bodies began to litter the sidewalk. "NOOO!!!" With tears in his eyes, he watched as the remaining survivors kept running.

"Hahahaha!! Now there's a show!" Xeron laughed meniacally.

"You bastard! You'll pay!" Kly's energy flowed about him, as his power reached its max. "YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERY ONE!!!!!!" He charged full force with a kick, impacting directly with Xeron's stomach. Following with an uppercut, Kly sent Xeron hurtling upwards. Zooming straight up, the two met fists. They both jumped back, and watched the other's movements. Both shot forward, throwing punches and kicks wildly. Kly felt his anger well up inside, and lashed out at Xeron with all of his energy. His blows began forcing Xeron back, making loud eruptions with every hit. Xeron, however, was blocking, covering up with his arms. Kly thrust another fist forward, but Xeron dodged. That seemed to turn the tide of the battle, because Xeron capitalized. Kly was sent reeling back with brutal punches. Xeron flew at Kly, delivering a swarm of kicks. Despite the frustration that built up in his body, Kly continued to be beaten off.

"You can't win, Kly! You're not you're father!" Xeron rose slightly, then stomped Kly in the face, sending him crashing into another building. Dust rose up, followed by an onslaught of Kly's blasts. He flew quickly back up toward Xeron, who hovered there, waiting for him. Kly attacked relentlessly with an array of punches and kicks. Xeron, however, blocked him easily. Kly tried with all his might, but Xeron proved to be too much for him. "Give up, boy!" Xeron drove his elbow into Kly's stomach. Gasping for air, Kly was drilled into the side of a building. The surface dented in the shpae of his body, and Kly hung there.

"....No....I can't....let you win..." Kly mumbled to himself.

"I'm disappointed, Kly. I came here hoping for a challenge. Hoping for true vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Kly said puzzled.

Xeron stared at him with cold eyes. "Yes. Your father." Xeron looked away. "There was a fighting academy, far from here, long ago. It was there that I developed my skills as a warrior. The master there taught his most secret and powerful technique to his prized students. The Kamehameha Wave."

"What? But, that's my....my father taught me that."

"Yes. I trained alongside your father. However, he was always one step ahead of me. Always at a level I couldn't attain. He learned the master's technique, instead of me. He was the most powerful. I was second best."

"Did you....did you learn...?"

"No. The master refused to teach me his technique. Soon after, he kicked me out of the academy, saying I was obsessed only with power. That I could never learn what it means to be a true warrior." He turned back to Kly. "So I left. I crept away into the darkness. I trained for years, until I knew I could beat him. I developed my own technique, one to rival the Kamehameha. Then, I gathered warriors like me. Strong soldiers, who would seek power just as I did."

"The empire? You formed the empire, just to increase your power?"

"That's right. I then tracked down your father, but learned that I was too late. He died." Xeron's eyes shone with anger and he grit his teeth. "He died! I didn't even get the chance to beat him!" The look faded, and a smile crossed Xeron's face. "But then, one day, you showed up. The son of my archrival walked right into my hands. At first, I thought it would be my chance to finally avenge my pride. But, I watched, as your power grew. You became stronger and stronger. I...I even began to fear you. When I thought you were becoming powerful enough to rival me....I arranged for your...retirement."

"What?"

"Did you think it coincedence that you destroyed Glekia on that day?"

"No." Kly's eyes widened in terror. "No. You did this."

"But now, I see there was nothing to fear. To think, you could be a challenge for me? Hahahaha!!! I have no equal. Certainly not the likes of you. And now, If you'll excuse me, I have a planet to conquer." Xeron began to fly off.

Thoughts were racing in Kly's head. There was no time for anger. He knew what he had to do. "Wait!!" He pulled himself free from the wall. Xeron looked over his shoulder. "What are you going to do to them?"

"If they don't comply, I'll kill them."

"No. You can't."

"You are in no position to stop me."

_Now that the world isn't ending..._

"Take me."

"What?" Xeron turned to face Kly. "What do you mean?"

"Please, leave them be. I care too much about them. If you must destroy someone, destroy me." Xeron seemed surprised by Kly's compassion.

"Why would you care about them? There weaklings."

"That doesn't matter. They....they care about me. They love me. I have to repay them."

_...it's love that I'm sending to you...._

Xeron laughed aloud. "You're a fool. You'd give your own life to save them?"

"Take me. You've wanted revenge for all these years. Now I offer it to you. Think about it, Xeron. The son of your enemy, offering his life. Laying down and letting you unleash all your fury on him."

Xeron stood, thinking. Then, without warning, he shot at Kly, driving his knee into Kly's stomach. "I'm going to make a mockery of you." He whispered.

"Just leave them alone." With that, Xeron began pummeling Kly with ruthless punches. The two flew off, towards the crowds of people. There Xeron swiftly kicked Kly in the face. As Kly's limp body began to fall, Xeron caught him by the back of his leather jacket.

"Look now, you insolent fools. Look at your hero, now. Beaten. Battered. He's too weak to be a hero. He isn't strong, like me." Xeron began to laugh. "This is no hero. This is a murderer." The people stood silent, gasping at the revealation. "That's right. You're beloved Kly. Do you know why he left my empire? Because he killed his family. By his hands, his own mother and sister died. Is this the kind of hero you want?" Silence fell over the crowd. "He is a murderer. A criminal."

_It isn't the love of a hero...._

Kly looked down at the people, all with the same, painful look on their faces. He gazed down at them, and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

_...and that's why I fear it won't do..._

"Now watch, as he faces a criminal's end!" Xeron tossed Kly up, brought his fingers together, and unleashed a monsterous energy attack. A ball of crimson light enshrouded Kly, as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The attack burnt at his flesh, as his shirt and jacket became tattered and dropped from his body. His headband withered away, and disintegrated. Kly could do nothing but scream. Xeron dropped the energy field, then rose above Kly quickly. He delivered a punch to Kly's cheek. All thought left Kly's eyes, as he hurtled into a pile of rubble left from one of the buildings. The dust settled and there was an eerie silence. The crowds looked, but there was no movement in the debris.

"Kly." A voice whispered. "Wake up, son." Kly couldn't move. He lie motionless, listening to the dream voice in his head. "Kly. You have to get up."

"Fa...fa...father?" Kly thought inside his head. He couldn't open his eyes. He knew that this was just a dream on the verge of death.

"Son, please, get up." Suddenly, the image of his father appeared before him. His eyes were still shut, but he could plainly see the tall, strong build of his father. "It's me, son. Please, get up."

"Father....I...I can't."

"You must. You have to defeat him."

"But...I can't. He's too strong."

"You can't give up, son. Here, give me your hand." He extended his hand out to Kly. Still not moving, Kly could see an image of himself, grabbing his father's hand and rising. Not moving, Kly continued to watch the images.

"I'm not good enough, dad. I can't do this."

"I believe in you, Kly. You're my son."

"But...mom. And sis. If only you knew what I did."

"I know, son. I know."

"I'm ashamed."

"No. You can't blame yourself. Xeron set you up. It's his fault. You have to defeat him. For your family. For me."

"But.....what if I can't? What if I'm not good enough?" The image of Kly looked away from his ghostly father. "I'll just be letting you down again."

"No. You could never let me down. No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you. Always."

"He's so strong."

"Just do your best. That's all I can ask of you." The phantom Kly turned around, with tears in his eyes, and embraced his father.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, son." He took Kly by the shoulders and pushed him up, looking into his eyes. It wasn't the Kly image, anymore. Kly could feel the hands of his father, and was looking right into his eyes. "You can do this. The Drogan blood flows in your veins. I believe in you."

"Thank you, dad." Kly could feel his own voice as he finally spoke. The image of his father moved farther and farther away. "Don't worry about you mom and sister. They're with me, now. Go. Go and show him what it means to be a Drogan." As the image began to blur, Kly could see two other shapes, one on either side of his father. They all called out together, "We're proud of you, Kly."

Xeron turned to the people as he slowly landed on the ground. "Now, to business. I'm here because..." Xeron stopped. He had sensed something. "No. It can't be." He spun around, to see a faint light coming from the rubble. "NO! How can he still be alive!?" Xeron ran over to the spot, as the light shone brighter and brighter. "He...he's getting stronger. But...but how!?" A gold explosion sent the fallen building upward. Kly stood before Xeron, power surging through his body. His brown hair had changed to gold, and the red streaks were now white. His dark green eyes had changed to blue. Xeron backed away, terrified. He had just learned two very important things about Kly. 1.) Kly was a Saiyan. 2.) Kly was now a Super Saiyan.

_...and they say that...._


	6. A Hero Could Save Us

(This is it. The grand finale. Thanks for bearing with me. By the way, I'm sorry if I spelled Xeron's big attack wrong. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming.)

A look of wonder mixed with terror filled Xeron's eyes. Standing with his mouth gaping open, he stared at the extraordinary sight. Kly was encircled by a golden aura. No signs of harm were visible on his body, though the previous battle was a ferocious and gruesome one. Kly returned Xeron's look, as he gave a smug smile.

"H...how? How is this even possible? I won. I had you beaten." Kly remained silent, still smiling. "Just like your father." Anger began to build in Xeron's eyes. The memories of frustration and jealousy welled up inside him. "Why do you torment me!!?" He screamed as he charged. Xeron landed a crushing blow and Kly's cheek. The young warrior's head turned to the side, but his body didn't move an inch. Slowly, he began to crane his neck back around and stared Xeron in the eye, his smile never fading.

"My turn." Kly's fist moved in a swift, deft blow, sending Xeron hurtling through the air. Kly brought his hand back to his side instantly, almost as if he had never thrown the punch at all.

Xeron stopped himself in mid-air. The side of his face was stinging with pain. "This can't be happening." He muttered to himself. The radiant gold vanished, as Kly reappeared directly in front of Xeron. "Ahhh!" The imperial leader let out a frightened yell as he backed up.

"What's wrong, Xeron? Am I too much for you?" Xeron's pride overcame his fear, as he shot forward with a burst of kicks. Kly ducked his head and twisted his waist, dodging each attack with ease. Xeron began punching and chopping as well, but couldn't land a single hit. Kly grapped Xeron's wrist while he attempted a chop, and darted behind him. Locking Xeron's arm behind him, Kly tightened his hold. "You're finished. You can't compare with me."

"Quiet!!!" Xeron spun around and elbowed with his other arm. His attack only hit air, as Kly seemed to be no where in sight. "What? Where did he.." Xeron looked down, only to see Kly's heel crash into his face. Again, Xeron's sturdy body was sent soaring through the air. Kly followed after.

Xeron brought himself to a halt, as Kly stopped a few feet away. The two now hovered far above the city. "Come on, Xeron. You were doing so well earlier. Look, I'll even make it easier on you. I won't use my hands," he said, putting them behind his back, "or my feet." Kly boasted as he put his feet together, making him look somewhat taller. Gritting his teeth, Xeron violently struck out with a swarm of attacks. He unleashed fist after fist, kick after kick, none of which found their mark. Kly hovered from side to side and backed away, turning his body about to evade the attacks. Xeron grew angrier, and his focus began to lessen. Throwing a heavy blow, he watched as Kly ducked out of the way. Xeron locked his hands together, ready to crush Kly's bent frame. Kly, however, drove forward with a brutal headbutt.

"Uuuuhhhhh!!!" Xeron let out a gasping cry as Kly's golden locks ripped past the black armor. Xeron, wide eyed and extremely short of breath, watched as pieces of his body armor fell toward the ground. He, too, began to fall, no longer capable of hovering in the air. Kly watched as Xeron clutched his stomach during the fall, and finally crashed into the ground. Taking his time, he started for the ground as well.

Standing a few feet off, Kly watched as Xeron pulled himself up. The once mighty warrior was now a pitiful sight. His armor was chipped, with a large hole in the stomach. His black and red cape was torn. Even his face, the one Kly had once thought of as stern and disciplined, was now scratched and gasping for air. His purple eyes, once full of strength, were changed to those of a sniveling coward, shining brightly with fear.

"You...you freak." Xeron got out in between long, deep breaths.

"Now, now, Xeron, that isn't very nice. I think your pride was hurt more than anything else."

"Errr....Silence!" Xeron bent over and held his stomach. "Ha..hahahaha..." He rose up again, laughing now. "Hahahaha! You fool! Did you really think I was scared? No. Merely surprised. I now understand why your father had always been a thorn in my side. Saiyans. I thought they had all died in a war some years ago. Looks like a few managed to escape, though I don't know how many. At best, I'd say you're only half-Saiyan." Xeron gripped his armor by the broken edges and ripped the rest off of his body. "There. Less to weigh me down." He unhooked his shoulder pads and threw them off as well, letting his tattered cape fall to the ground. "I must admit, I never expected this." Xeron spread his feet apart and clenched his fists. A dark, crimson energy began to surround his body. "But, I'm very happy it turned out this way." The energy field began to grow, now flarring up with black lightning. "Now I can finally have the challenge I've desired! AHHHHH!!!!!" Xeron yelled out, as the energy formed a sphere. The sphere began to grow, ripping up the pavement and pushing aside cars. Kly braced himself, as growing power rushed past him.

"Amazing." Kly thought. "I can't believe he was holding back all this power." Kly held his ground as Xeron continued to power up. The diabolic fighter's yells grew louder and louder, until the energy erupted in a pillar of red light. Xeron shot forward through the light, and drove his fist into Kly's face. The young Super Saiyan was knocked back, flying down the street.

"That's more like it!" Xeron followed after, ready to pounce again, when Kly flew back, returning the punch. Xeron was knocked backward as well, but stopped suddenly, landing on the broken street.

"Not this time. You won't overwhelm me."

"Of course not. I expect a hard fought, yet glorious victory!" Xeron powered up again, cracking the buildings on either side of him. Kly met his challenge, and powered up also. The crimson and golden energies met each other with equal force. Both warriors gathered up strength, pushing themselves higher and higher. Both were determined to beat the other one. The buildings started to crumble, as Kly began to hear something. Faintly, he could hear people screaming from far behind him.

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

"NO! Enough!" Kly burst forward and attacked Xeron head on. Throwing a barrage of punches, he pummeled him in the stomach. Xeron tryed to counter, but Kly rose overhead, then slammed down with his forearm. Xeron toppled to the ground. Kly stretched his foot straight up, then came down with a crushing heel drop onto Xeron's head. He followed up with a kick, sliding his foot along the ground, and nailing Xeron in face, sending him flying once again. Kly chased after him, wanting to get as far from the people as he could. Xeron then retaliated, throwing some harsh punches that forced Kly back. Kly launched a roundhouse, but Xeron ducked. He flipped back, landing on his palms, and pushed off, delivering a flying kick directly at Kly. Speeding after, Xeron flew up into the air like Kly. Both suddenly stopped, each throwing a mighty punch which collided with one another, creating a brilliant flash of light.

The wind blew in silence, as the two eyed each other from high above the city. Some distance away, the crowds of people had grown still, as they watched the two figures float there.

"What are they doing?" Someone asked.

"I dunno." Another answered.

"Which one's Kly?"

"The gold lookin' one." There was a thunderous boom as the fight resumed. A hush came upon the people again. They watched intently, though they couldn't keep up with the super fast warriors. All they could make out was a tangled mass of arms and legs that seemed to be spinning around as the two circled each other. Every so often, it would stop, as Kly landed a punch or kick to Xeron. And each time, the crowd let out a brief cheer.

"Come on, Kly. Come on."

"What about what the other guy said? About the murder and stuff?"  
"Who cares?"

"Yeah. I don't trust him."

"Who? Kly?"

"No way! The other guy. Kly's a hero!" They continued on in much the same way, until Kly scored another blow. It had appeared to be a spinning back kick that caught Xeron on his neck. Kly then attacked with an onslaught of punches. The blur of fists pounded Xeron, and it was obvious that Kly had the upper hand.

Kly fired a beam energy. Xeron covered up, trying to block. The blast pushed him back. Xeron drew up his strength, then threw his arms open, shattering the blast. The backlash of his outburst blew like winds of a raging storm. The people below struggled to hold their ground, as dust and debris went flying about.

"No." Xeron thought. "He's still stronger than me. If I could just..." Xeron sensed the people and looked down. "Hmmm...Perhaps if I...yes, yes....it'll work." Xeron crossed his arms over his chest and began to focus. Energy built up in his body, and he began to glow with a strange, purple color.

"What's he trying?" Kly said to himself as he flew over. He came at Xeron with a chop, but Xeron jerked back suddenly, barely evading. The flowing fiend then struck out at Kly, slashing with his nails in a cross-cutting pattern. Kly crossed his arms to block, and Xeron released his stored energy, throwing Kly high into the air with waves of energy.

"Got him! Now, to finish the job." Xeron stretched his arms out, and two purple energy blasts formed in them. He raised his hands over his head, combining the blasts into one ball. Then, Xeron brought his behind him, turning to the side, letting the ball hover between his hands. The energy ball began to grow.

Kly exerted as much energy as he could to stop himself. He now hovered some ways above Xeron, only at an angle. "Err...what's he thinking, just throwing me off like that?" Kly now sensed the growing attack. Xeron's power level was rising substantially. It was quickly nearing seventy million. "He was trying to buy time for his attack. This must be the one he said would rival the Kamehameha Wave." Kly began to gather up his energy. "Alright, Xeron!" He yelled to him. "If it's a duel you want, that's what you'll get!" A ball of blue light formed in Kly's hands as he brought them to his side. "Ka...Me...Ha....Me....."

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

"You're too late! Gallet Gun!!!" Xeron unleashed a monsterous energy beam that tore through the air, sending the winds whipping downward. Many of the people were knocked back, as others struggled to hold their place.

"HA!!!" Kly's attack now exploded, unleashing a shock of the same magnitude. Somewhere in between the two warriors, the energy beams met. The blue of Kly's and the purple of Xeron's clashed in the air, holding each other at bay. For the moment, both fighters were equal, displaying power levels around eighty million.

"Yes! Yes, you idiot! You've fallen right into my trap!"

"Sorry, Xeron!" Kly returned. The Kamehameha began to struggle forward, forcing back Xeron's blast. "I'm more powerful than you! I will win!" Kly continued to raise the level of his attack, reaching deep inside for every bit of power he could gather. Xeron's hands began to tremble as he tried to hold off Kly's attack. However, the Gallet Gun's beam was being forced back, as Kly's power level inched closer and closer to eighty five million.

"Hahahaha!!! You're blinded by your own strength! You inherited that power too quickly, and had no time to tame it! You can't compete with a veteran like me!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Just look below me, if you can see past the beams. Look at the target I've set up for you." Kly couldn't see anything but the massive light he was creating with his attack. He tried to sense what Xeron meant, then picked up a tiny energy signal. Then another. And another. There were hundreds of powers below Xeron's position. It was the townspeople.

_Watch as we all fly away._

"No. No. What have I done? What am I doing?" Thoughts raced through Kly's head as his eyes widened and his face took an unfocused expression. "I..I.." Xeron's blast had regained its spot, and was now forcing back Kly's.

"Hahahaha!!!! Insolent, worthless fool! There is nothing you can do!!" Kly snapped out of his daze and pumped more energy into his attack. He tried began to take the advantage back. "Think about it Kly! If you defeat me, you'll destroy them!" Kly froze again, and Xeron pushed harder. "You'll do it all over again! You'll slaughter the people you care about the most! It's your destiny, Kly! By your hands, will all your loved ones fall!!!" Xeron attacked all out.

"NO!!!" Kly returned the fire, and both were at a stalemate again.

"You can't win, Kly! I've outsmarted you! Strength's not the only thing that makes a warrior. It takes a mind. It takes cunning." Xeron began to gain the upper hand. Kly wanted to obliterate him, but knew the consequences. "Give it up, Kly! The only way to save them is to sacrifice yourself!!"

_And they're watching us._

"Kly! Kly! Kly! Kly!" A chant began to rise up from below Xeron. He glanced over his shoulder, to see the people gathered together, cheering Kly on.

"WHAT!!? You morons! What are you doing!? He'll kill you!!"

_They're watching us._

"Kly! Kly! Kly! Kly!" The people continued their cry.

"Stop! He's a murderer!! Call him what he is!!" The people grew silent.

_As we all fly away._

"He's right!" A voice rang out. "Let's call him what he is! Hero! Hero!" At first, it was a single voice, then a few. Within seconds, the entire city was chanting for Kly. "Hero! Hero! Hero!"

"Ahhhh!!! What's wrong with you people!?" Xeron redirected his attention to Kly, who seemed to be getting a second wind. "You don't know what it means to be a hero, boy!!"

"You're wrong, Xeron!" Kly's body straightened, and he attacked with renewed vigor. The people's love had given him new strength. "A hero doesn't run from his problems! A hero never backs down, regardless of how much the odds are against him. A hero keeps hope, no matter what!" With each word, Kly's blast seemed to grow, and Xeron's to shrink. "I am a hero!!!" Kly's blast began to engulf the other. Xeron grit his teeth, and his face tightened. His body began to fold as the Gallet Gun's purple light crept within feet of Xeron's hands, followed by the immense Kamehameha Wave. Worry began to grip him.

"Stop, Kly! You fool! You'll kill them!"

_And they're watching us._

Kly's attack suddenly stopped. Xeron saw his chance, and attacked with everything he had left. The Gallet Gun swelled up to gargantuan size, engulfing all of Xeron's view, and there was nothing but a dark light.

_They're watching us._

"Yes. Yes, Kly. You finally understand." Sweat poured down Xeron's face, as he bent over, trying to catch is breath. Looking up slightly, the sky before him was clear. "You can't save them. You're not a hero. People don't need a hero." He brought himself back up. "They need a ruler! Hahaha!! I've won!" Xeron, tired as he was, began to celebrate. Suddenly, he felt something. Behind him, he could sense a growing power.

_As we all fly away._

Xeron spun around, and there Kly hovered. His hands were at his side, with a ball of blue energy forming in them. His brown and red hair returned to gold in a flash, and his power level shot back up to an incredible high. "Kamehame.....

_And they're watching us._

A thought shot through Xeron's mind in an instant. "He tricked me. He went back to his normal, Saiyan form so I wouldn't sense his movement."

"...HA!!!" Xeron lunged forward, trying to attack. His body was weary, and the last attack had left him drained. Kly's beam slammed into his stomach. The focused attack ripped a hole straight through Xeron, as the Super Saiyan continued his yell.

_They're watching us._

"NOOOO!!!!" Xeron screamed out in agony.

"HAAA!!!" Kly increased his power, changing the attack from a focused beam to an expanding blast. The blue light ingulfed Xeron, tearing at his flesh, burning him up and down.

"AHHHH!!!!" The imperial leader screamed as he flew through the air, surrounded by the Kamehameha's energy. The scream died away, as Xeron fading into nothing.

Kly looked up, watching his attack fly off into the sky. Like a shooting star, it disappeared in the distance. With a sigh, he began lowering down. His head hung down, weary from the grueling battle. The gold went back to brown, as the white streaks darkened to red again. Kly felt his feet hit the ground, and he looked up. The crowds of people weren't chanting "hero" anymore. They were now cheering and racing towards him. He smiled, finally ready to accept their love; finally able to forgive himself. A tear began to roll down his face as he embraced his new role. Hero.

_As we all fly away._


End file.
